Hayato Hayama
Hayato Hayama comes from the same junior school as Yukino (being in the same class every year) and knows a lot about her, however they have never referred each other as "friends." Hayato is a central figure in class 2-F and the ace of the football club. He is liked by all due to his friendly nature .It is shown that almost every girl mentioned (except a few) are interested or harbored feelings for him Appearance Hayato is a good looking young man, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality He is extremely kind towards people, including Hachiman, and often offers his help to others. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani" it's eventually hinted that he does that on purpose. He is also shown to be incredibly protective of other classmates, as is his nature, to the point where Hachiman's encounter with Sagami forced him to the limit of his kindness, forcing him to cancel his position as the friendly mediator between two people for the first time. Because of his good looks and kind personality, he is popular among the opposite gender. Much to the envy of many boys in the school. Not only he's popular but liked by all. He has also been active volunteer for various activities.This is shown by his participation in Service club activity for the Saki' case, the Service club's Chiba camp and also in cultural committee of Sobu high school. Abilities As described by Hikigaya, he is able to attract people due to his popularity. And the fact that he is the ace of the soccer team proves him to be athletic person. He has a very impressive charisma. He stands second in Japanese History subject next to yukino in school. He is mentioned to be good in all academic and extracurricular activities along with sports. He is the captain of football team of Sobu high school which denotes his leadership ability, like it was shown in the athletic festival. . He was able to play on par with Yumiko in Tennis, even though he mentions that he never played double tennis before. He also can play guitar,which is shown by his clique performance of musical concert in the cultural festival He won every match held by the judo club in succession till the semi-finals, but had to bail in the finals,due to circumstances of his clique which is mentioned in Light Novel. He can also act which is shown in hina ebina's yaoi play for the cultural festival. He is a successive winner for two years in annual marathon race. History Hayama's father is a lawyer and his mother is a doctor. His family is on good terms with Yukinoshita's family. This family relationship is not known by many in the school. He along with Yukino studied together in elementary school overseas (U.S.A in light novel). His family is wealthier in cash than Yukinoshita's. He took football seriously from middle school onwards. In middle school rumors about him and Yukino being a couple spread throughout the school causing a strain in their relationship. Relationships He is friends with Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato.Along with them ,his clique includes Yumiko Miura, Yui Yuigahama, Hina Ebina. His clique is mentioned to be most popular and dominating throughout the school, especially in Class 2F. They often hangout together. He is also friendly with everyone outside his clique. Saika Totsuka Hayato and Saika seem to be on friendly terms. Saika and Hayato even participated in the main roles of Hina's yaoi play, though Hachiman was originally supposed to be in Saika's place. It is shown that Hayato didn't really want to participate in it, but did anyway. Saika was shown to not argue or complain about participating.Hayato ,Hachima and saika attended the work place visit as a group. Hachiman Hikigaya Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman, but due to Hachiman's personality, is ultimately kept at a distance. He has the habit of calling Hachiman, "Hikitani". It's eventually hinted that he does that on purpose, because in episode 4 he writes Hikigaya's name correct, and in episode 12 SPOILER when he really gets angry with Hikigaya, he says, "Hikigaya, shut up for a moment". He admires Hachiman because Hachiman has the ability to change the people around him. He said that "I told you, didn’t I? I’m not that good of a guy as you make me out to be.” Because he is very annoyed with Hachiman's ideal about him being the good guy. Compared to all of his comrades, Hayama Hayato is very open in order to show his own personality when ever he talks privately with Hachiman because he admitted that Hachiman is same as him even though Hachiman himself has not admitted it. Yukino describes hachiman as antithesis of hayama. Despite their differences, both hayama hayato and hikigaya hachiman often team-up due to circumstances like the Work place visit, field trip and in Judo competition, etc. They even went out on a double date with Orimoto and Nakamachi. They were almost paired together for Hina Ebina's yaoi play during the cultural festival, much to their dismay, but in the end, Hayato did the "yaoi play" with Totsuka. In-spite of hayama's excellence in various field, he feels like loosing to Hachiman. This is also shown at the athletic festival, during boy's pole drop event, where hayama focused his attention only on Hachiman. Yukino Yukinoshita Hayato and Yukino went to the same elementary school together, their parents know each other and his father is the legal advisor for Yukino's company. Hayato is friendly towards her but is quite preservative, for example when he showed hesitation to talk back to her in episode 7. Haruno Yukinoshita She is the childhood & family friend of hayama hayato .She is three year older than hayama and a a former student of Soubu High School .Haruno and hayama call each other by their first name. It was mentioned in the light novel that both hayama and yukino looks up to her Haruno would also watch over them when both of their family are on business. Quotes "I told you, didn’t I? I’m not that good of a guy as you make me out to be.” “…You’re pretty amazing. The way you just change the people around you.” Trivia *In the novel, when Hayato is asked whether there is a person he likes, he says "Yu-" before stop talking about it. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School